The instant invention relates to display apparatus and more particularly to a display panel assembly comprising a display panel and a hanger member which is readily and easily releasably receivable in engagement on the display panel.
While a number of different types of display panel assemblies have been heretofore available for supporting various types of articles in retail displays, most of the heretofore available display panel assemblies have either been incapable of being readily and easily adapted for specific applications or they have been incapable of effectively and attractively supporting articles in retail displays. For example, display assemblies comprising permanently mounted hanger elements have often been found to be unsatisfactory because they are incapable of being adapted to meet the needs of various specific applications. Other types of display assemblies, such as peg board type assemblies, have been found to be unsatisfactory because they are relatively unattractive and they prone to becoming inadvertently disassembled. Accordingly, there is a recognized need for an effective and attractive display assembly which is capable of supporting articles in a retail display and which is also capable of being readily adapted to meet the needs of various specific retailers.
The instant invention provides an effective display assembly comprising a display panel and a hanger member which is detachably securable in various positions on the display panel so that it can be effectively utilized for displaying various articles in front of the display panel. More specifically, the display panel assembly of the subject invention includes a display panel comprising a plate portion which is adapted to be mounted in a substantially vertical disposition and which has at least one elongated, horizontally extending slot formed therein. The hanger member includes a hanger portion for receiving and supporting an article for display, and a support portion which is receivable in a slot in the plate portion so that it is supported on the lower edge of the slot and extends rearwardly beyond the rear side of the plate portion. The display panel further includes engagement means comprising a pair of spaced engagement sections which extend rearwardly from the rear side of the plate portion for engaging the upper side of the support portion in order to prevent the support portion from pivoting about the lower edge of the slot and retaining means for releasably retaining the support portion in engagement in the slot. The support portion preferably includes spaced first and second upper surface portions and an upstanding finger which extends upwardly between the first and second upper surface portions so that it is receivable in engagement between the first and second engagement sections to horizontally position the support portion in the slot when the support portion is in the assembled position thereof. The engagement means preferably further includes a bottom wall which extends rearwardly from the rear side of the plate portion adjacent the lower edge of the slot and the lower surface of the support portion preferably rests on the bottom wall when the support portion is received in the slot. The engagement means preferably further includes a rear wall which extends upwardly from the bottom wall in rearwardly spaced relation to the plate portion and the engagement means is preferably received in engagement with the rear wall when the support portion is in the assembled position thereof. The retaining means for retaining the support portion in the slot preferably includes a pair of latch members which are releasably receivable in engagement with the plate portion for retaining the support portion in the assembled position thereof. The latch members are preferably operative for engaging the rear side of the plate portion along the upper edge of the slot and they are preferably resiliently deflectable downwardly for releasing the latch members from engagement with the plate portion. Further, the latch members preferably include leg portions which are engageable with the lower edge of the slot for preventing the latch members from being damaged by deflecting them downwardly by excessive amounts.
It has been found that the display panel assembly of the instant invention can be effectively adapted to meet the needs of various retailers and that it can be effectively utilized for displaying various articles. Specifically, it has been found that because of the manner in which the support portion is readily and easily releasably receivable in engagement in the slot in the display panel the hanger member can be readily assembled in various different locations on the display panel. Further, a plurality of different hanger members can be assembled on the display panel to adapt the panel for various specific applications. In addition, because of the effective and positive manner in which the support portion is receivable in engagement in a slot in the display panel the hanger member is not prone to becoming inadvertently disengaged therefrom. Hence, the display panel assembly of the instant invention provides a relatively simple and effective means for supporting articles which can be adapted to meet the needs of various different retailers.
The closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. to Duarte No. 4,826,022. However, since the display panel assembly of the subject invention includes hanger members which are adapted to be supported in an entirely different manner from the corresponding elements in the Duarte display panel assembly, the U.S. Patent to Duarte is believed to be of only general interest with respect to the subject invention.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective display panel assembly which is adapted to be modified to meet the needs of various specific retailers.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective display panel assembly comprising a display panel and a hanger member which is readily and easily detachably securable on the display panel.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective display panel assembly comprising one or more hanger members which can be readily and easily secured on a display panel in an effective and positive manner.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.